


Спаржа

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, sherlock is allergic to asparagus, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Миссис Хадсон даёт Шерлоку нагоняй.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Спаржа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asparagus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314770) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



− А теперь послушайте меня, молодой человек, − начинает миссис Хадсон, как только Шерлок усаживается за кухонный стол. В её квартире чудесно пахнет, и она суетится на кухне, пока читает лекцию, готовя для него полную тарелку жаркого, картофеля, моркови и спаржи. − Я не позволю тебе разбить сердце Джона, слышишь?

Бросив на Шерлока многозначительный взгляд, она ставит перед ним тарелку.

− Э-э-э... Миссис Хадсон, у меня аллергия на спаржу.

Пожилая женщина усмехается. 

− Ты вымоешь свою тарелку, а потом позволишь Джону позаботиться о тебе. Никаких споров, молодой человек!

− Да, мэм, − бормочет Шерлок с набитым жареным мясом ртом.

− Не говори с набитым ртом, − предупреждает она, но это звучит гораздо менее выразительно, чем её приказ есть, и она заваривает ему чай именно так, как он любит.

Шерлок принимается за свой ужин.

***Позже***

Джон бормочет что-то себе под нос, смазывая каламиновым лосьоном крапивницу на груди Шерлока.

− Миссис Хадсон заставила меня съесть спаржу, − бурчит Шерлок в точности как капризный ребенок, сидя в пижамных штанах на краю ванны.

− А-а-а... − кивнув, говорит Джон, сосредоточившись на крапивнице и стараясь не улыбаться. − Значит, она снова пытается заставить тебя признаться в своих чувствах ко мне, да?

Шерлок удивлённо вскидывает голову. 

− Джон, − выдыхает он.

− Не беспокойся, − заверяет его Джон. − Торопиться некуда. Всё произойдёт в своё время.

Шерлок просто смотрит, совершенно ошеломлённый.

Джон заканчивает свои манипуляции, протягивает Шерлоку футболку, а затем целует его в лоб. 

− Иди спать, Шерлок, утром ты почувствуешь себя лучше.


End file.
